Une Passion Dévorante
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: [WIP-HIATUS] AU. Perceval. Un personnage que l'on ne connaît que si peu. Et si lui aussi avait une histoire? Un passé à lui? Tout ce qui l'influence, tout ce qui le forge, ses moindres craintes. Son expérience. Incarnez une jeune femme très sûre d'elle, prête à tout pour séduire l'homme de ses rêves.
1. Prologue : Mon avenir en dépend

_**Avertissement : **Cet épisode contient des SPOILERS** de la fin de la SAISON 3 et de la SAISON 4,** il pourrait se situer** à partir de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4.**_

_**Disclaimer : **Waouh! Euh... Merlin, Perceval et tout ce qui arrivera après les trois premiers chapitres (qui sont carrément H-S) ne m'appartiennent pas..._

_**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne sais pas si je vais faire du** OOC **car on ne connait rien de** Perceval, **sa plus longue phrase est "Your enemies are my enemies". J'ai fait des recherches pour le nom de villes, en vain. Donc, j'ai *un peu* beaucoup inventé. J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire de psychopathe, folle amoureuse d'un chevalier... Il y aura certainement des** anachronismes,** je ne pense pas que ce soit un gros problème dans la série Merlin.** Ce récit est narré par une jeune femme nommée Beth (encore une de mes inventions). **Je suis navrée mais** Merlin, le Roi Arthur et les autres chevaliers apparaîtront **(excepté qqun qui a disparu**) dans un demi-siècle. **C'est tiré par les cheveux cette histoire.** Je dirais que c'est un tome de ma série 'La vie d'Avant des Chevaliers' comme j'ai fait avec "Le Beau-Père" (une de mes autres fics AU). **Je ne suis pas très contente de cette fiction. J'aimerai l'améliorer, la changer mais garder la même trame de fond. Cependant, je n'y arrive pas. Mais si on peut enrichir ce fandom, alors pourquoi pas ;) Je considère qu'à son arrivé à Camelot, Perceval avait 24 ans... Je ne sais pourquoi._

_**Pairing : Perceval/Constance(inconnue) et Perceval/Beth (inconnue psychopathe) **xD_

_**Longueur (prologue uniquement):** 931 mots. (en tout ça m'a fait plus de 10, 000 O.o)_

_**Résumé : **Lors d'un tournois dans le royaume de Listenois, une jeune fille s'éprend pour le jeune et beau Perceval. Elle croit l'aimer, elle veut l'aimer mais il est déjà engagé à une certaine Constance. C'est à partir de ce moment, que la jeune Beth, prête à tout pour être admirée, va se lancer dans une passion dévorante. Semant derrière elle, la discorde... Ce récit relate la vie passée de Perceval et nous en apprend sur ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui._

Enjoy! et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Prologue - Une passion dévorante**_**- Mon avenir en dépend.**

* * *

Un jour de tournoi, mon père -le roi Léolin de Vénédotie- m'obligea à aller supporter l'homme qu'il voulait désespérément me voir épouser alors que je ne l'aimais pas. Il m'obligea même à l'encourager avec une étoffe qu'il accrocherait à sa lance.

Ainsi, nous nous mîmes en route vers les tours du royaume de Listenois où se déroulaient annuellement les épreuves et les joutes.

Le jeu commença et les dames prirent place dans les tours pour supporter leur champion.

Tout d'abord, les chevaliers arrivèrent majestueusement et se présentèrent chacun leur tour : il y avait des chevaliers venus de toutes parts des royaumes de Cenred, d'Odin, Powys, Rhos, Camelot, Deheubart mais aussi quelques roturiers, ce tournoi était ouvert à tous... Je ne savais les compter tant leurs présentations était brèves et rapides. A la fin, le plus fort de tous nommé Théodore le Redoutable se présenta avec un air hautain. Puis après, arriva mon prétendant Georgius, le fils du roi de Cérédigion. Il était fâcheusement laid et n'était jamais convenablement vêtu à croire qu'il ne possédait rien. Il avait d'immenses dents très sales, des poils, des pustules, des verrues, des furoncles, des abcès un peu partout sur son corps et de lui se dégageait une exhalaison putride. Il était très fier de porter mes couleurs mais l'idée de m'unir à lui m'horripilait et me répugnait rien qu'à la vue de son visage._ J'entendais _:

« Connaissez vous ce jeune homme hideux ?

-Ah, oui, il s'appelle Georgius. Si il remporte ce tournoi, il épousera normalement Beth, la fille du roi Léolin.

Elles se mirent à rire.

-La pauvre.

-Je n'aimerais sûrement pas être à sa place. Enfin, personne ne le souhaiterait à quiconque même pas à son pire ennemi.

-Tenez, là voilà ! »

Ainsi, elles me montraient du doigt, s'esclaffant et jetant des remarques. Je ne faisais attention à elles, je feins de ne pas les entendre.

Pendant ce temps, je voyais le Redoutable chevalier battre tous ses adversaires un par un. Puis, surgissant de nul part, arriva un retardataire. Il monta sur son destrier, prit une lance et s'attaqua si rudement au chevalier Théodore -qui lui eut à peine le temps de se protéger- qu'il tomba au sol avec une telle brutalité qu'il se brisa une côte et fut éliminé. Sur la lance de l'inconnu, on pouvait distinguer les manches de sa bien-aimée : Constance. Je ne savais ni son nom, ni à quoi il ressemblait, il avait un casque qui dévoilait à peine son magnifique sourire avec ses dents blanches, ses fines lèvres et le son clair de sa voix. Je l'imaginais brun ou auburn ou bien même châtain, peut-être avec des yeux d'un bleu si profond que même un bateau ne s'y retrouverait. Soudain, Constance s'exclama : « Perceval, vous êtes si distingué. Je pense à vous même dans mes songes. Sachez cela car vous êtes fort, vaillant, si radieux et si remarquable.»

Puis mon « champion » arriva pour jouter contre Perceval car il m'avait vu l'admirer. En premier lieu, Georgius me regardait avec amour puis comme je détournai mon regard, il se prépara et commença à s'élancer sur Perceval. Celui-ci faillit tomber. Il laissa dévoiler son visage sans casque. Sa peau était si claire que la neige paraissait brunie à côté, il avait une mâchoire saillante, signe de sa force. Ses lèvres étaient si délicates qu'un de ses baisers aurait attendri le monde entier et aurait suffit à faire cesser les guerres. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'océan. Il avait les cheveux châtains courts. Et sa beauté et sa force faisaient de lui mon idéal. Puis, Perceval s'installa correctement sur son destrier tout mon avenir se jouait maintenant et à peine Georgius m'avait-il regardé, Perceval l'attaqua si violemment que sa lance vola en éclat. J'étais ainsi soulagée : je ne me marierai pas avec le hideux Georgius.

J'admirais Perceval mais lui en contemplait une autre, Constance. Par conséquent, pour son geste héroïque, je courus vers Perceval en l'embrassant afin de le remercier et de lui montrer ma gratitude. « Sachez que grâce à vous, j'ai évité un grand malheur.

-Votre nom est Beth, n'est-ce pas ? _s 'enquit-il_

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Beth, _reprit-il,_ vous ne devriez pas autant vous réjouir car maintenant, il est malheureux. Le bonheur est un quelque chose fragile, évanescent et léger surtout*, _répondit Perceval_.

-Que cela m'importe-t-il de toute façon car je crois bien que, que... je vous aime, _m'exclamais-je_. »

À ces mots, Constance surgit en me propulsant de côté, elle embrassa Perceval. Je restais seule, là, face à ce spectacle. Constance, sache que je te hais, que tu périras de mes mains et que Perceval sera mien. Je n'avais auparavant jamais vu cette face de mon être : déterminée, agressive, prête à tout pour ne pas admettre ma solitude.

**À suivre**

**...**

* * *

*Citation originelle: "_Bonheur_ : un _mot fragile_, _évanescent_, _léger, surtout_ - de Philippe Delerm.

Le début est écrit sous forme de fabliau (enfin, je trouve). J'aurai pu le rendre plus fluide mais... Bref!

Une vraie psychopathe, celle là! Je posterais le prochain chapitre, déjà écrit, dans environ deux semaines/un mois car il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres mais ils sont assez longs.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Ce prologue ne me satisfait mais la suite a été écrite avec plaisir. C'est toujours dur de commencer et surtout de finir...

Une petite reviews pour vos impressions? ;)


	2. Chapitre I : Oui, je le veux!

_**Une passion dévorante **_**- Oui, je le veux.**

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas accepter de vivre seule. Sans une personne pour m'aimer et m'admirer. Sans Perceval. Je ne suis qu'une vieille fille. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme cela. C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je me consacrerais à mon bonheur, je ferais tout pour les séparer. Séparer Constance et Perceval.

J'avais même décidé de prolonger mon voyage à Listenois. Dès à présent, je me vouerai corps et âme à cette quête. J'utiliserai le chantage, la séduction, l'enchantement... les filtres d'amour. Tout d'abord, je m'emploierai au chantage. De ce que j'ai entendu, Constance avait, jadis, des sentiments pour un autre homme que Perceval. Je pourrais peut être faire en sorte que ce jeune homme naquisse de nul part et remette ce joli petit couple en question.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour le retrouver avec toutes les indiscrétions des dames à ce sujet. Il s'appelait Lancelot. Il n'habitait pas très loin et entraînait souvent Perceval au combat. Je le trouvais, proche d'une auberge d'un village voisin, Aultérie. _Je vint l'interrompre dans ses occupations: _

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Je ne viens pas d'ici et je suis à la recherche de mon logis. Je me suis perdue et j'aimerais bien que vous me reconduisiez dans ma demeure. Elle ne se situe pas bien loin. J'ai peur toute seule et vous m'avez l'air d'être si fort et si courtois.

Accompagné d'une révérence, il me fit du baise-main.

_Il reprit :_ « Gente dame, je suis là pour vous servir. Mais où résidez-vous ?

-Je vis dans le village de Bauffriont, _lui répondis-je_.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous aider, _riposta-t-il, l'air perplexe_. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai décidé de ne pas y retourner. Il semblerait que je ne dois pas voir certaines personnes.

-Je vous garantit que vous ne ferez aucune rencontre hasardeuse, _lui promettais-je_. Je vous saurai gré de cet acte.

-Je vais faire cela pour vous puisque vous me paraissez si aimable et innocente, _m'assura-t-il_.

-Je vous en remercie sincèrement. »

Arrivés à Bauffriont, je sentais Lancelot plus que mal-à-l'aise. En entrant dans le village, nous aperçûmes Constance et Perceval. Celui-ci paraissait froissé par l'arrivée de Lancelot. Constance, elle, sauta de joie et alla étreindre Lancelot. Perceval ne prit pas bien longtemps pour exprimer son désaccord et sa jalousie. Mon plan marchait à merveille. Il fallait juste que Constance se rapproche un peu plus de Lancelot. J'invitais donc celui-ci pour festoyer avec Constance et Perceval dans la soirée.

Lors de cette soirée, je profitais d'un moment de discussion pour entraîner Constance et Lancelot dans un coin. Ils discutaient maintenant de toutes ces années dernières et de leurs aventures. Jouissant de cet instant, j'essayais de charmer Perceval.

« Oh, vous êtes si preux, mon beau Perceval, _objectais-je._

-Cessez, je vois bien là où vous voulez en venir, _rétorqua-t-il_.

-Excusez-moi mais je vous aime trop pour dissimuler mes sentiments, _affirmais-je_ »

Il se mit à rire.

« Vous m'aimez depuis quand ? _m'interrogea Perceval_. Un jour ou deux même ? Vos sentiments ne sont même pas sincères, ils ne sont pas fondés. Maintenant, si c'est une farce, je peux vous assurez quelle est de très mauvais goût !

-Au moins, je ne suis pas à l'affût de n'importe quel homme comme une certaine Cons... »

Je lui laissais deviner la suite. Perceval avait l'air ébahi. Je lui fis signe de me suivre.

« Suivez-moi... _lui dis-je_. »

J'entraînais Perceval vers les deux anciens amants. Sa mine déconfite me fit comprendre qu'il se sentait extrêmement mal. Lancelot s'excusa et partit, horrifié par la vue de Perceval qui semblait possédé. Ce Lancelot ne me servait plus à rien. Constance avait confiance et savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle lui fit part d'un regard serein et apaisant. Étonnamment, Perceval ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Soudain, un rire communicatif les prirent. Ils savourèrent ensemble ces festivités et se divertirent jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les festivités s'achevèrent, ils rentrèrent donc chez eux. Je ne pouvais plus le concevoir, ces deux ignorants s'aimaient vraiment. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout.

Que pouvais-je faire dorénavant ? Perceval n'était pas de nature possessive. Il avait entièrement confiance en Constance, sa fiancée. Et de plus, il était extrêmement dévoué à sa relation, aucun homme auparavant n'avait réussi à succomber à mes charmes. Rien de légitime n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, il me fallait désormais user de magie. Je devais à présent enchanter mon tendre et cher favori. Cependant, il m'était difficile de trouver des enchanteurs, pour cause, ils craignaient des préjudices venant de ceux qui exécraient toute forme de magie. Ma quête s'avérait de plus en plus difficile, je tombais souvent nez à nez avec des chasseurs de sorciers, je rencontrai même le célèbre Arédian, réputé pour le grand nombre d'arrestations et d'exécutions de sorciers dont il était seul responsable. J'avais donc décidé de limiter mes recherches acharnées. Jusqu'à ce que fortuitement, une magicienne vint à moi. Celle-ci était âgée. Elle avait les cheveux grisâtres, elle était très arquée sur elle-même, ce qui la rendait plus petite encore, elle était très mince aussi, elle aurait pu se faufiler entre les barreaux d'une cage. Enfin, elle avait un air sournois, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle se moquait de moi, elle ricanait lors de notre première rencontre. Cela me glaçait le sang. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de mes attentes. C'était pourquoi, elle était venue me voir avec tant d'assurance et sans crainte. _Elle engagea la conversation_ :

« Jeune Beth, je sais ce que tu souhaites. Je peux t'aider. Je peux t'aider à une seule condition.

-Comment savez-vous tous ça de moi ? Qui êtes-vous ?_ la sollicitais-je_.

-Je suis moi et je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'une illusion, _m'informa-t-elle_. Je suis là pour te guider.

-Que dois-je faire, alors ?_ réclamais-je naïvement_.

-Tiens cette potion et verse en quelques gouttes dans la boisson de ton favori. »

Elle me paraissait très sûre d'elle et digne de confiance.

« Je vous remercie de votre bonté,_ adjurais-je_.»

J'allais me saisir de la fiole, mais la magicienne eu un geste de réticence.

« Attends ! Je n'ai jamais dit que cela n'avait pas de coût, si tu veux ce filtre d'amour, tu devras faire quelque chose pour ta nouvelle amie, _quémandait-elle_.

-Pour quel prix ? Cela ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas un souci, _repris-je_. Mon père me comble d'or et dans ma demeure, l'argent est en abondance.

-Je ne te parle pas d'argent, ma chère... Tu devras m'offrir un sacrifice, _exigea-t-elle tout en continuant à me fixer_. N'importe quelle vie. Mais un sang-bleu tout de même. »

J'hésitais. Je ne connaissais pas grand monde. De personnes nobles à Bauffriont, il n'y avait que Georgius et moi. Par ailleurs, je ne savais si Georgius me suivrait mais il avait l'habitude de me choyer.

« Je vous l'amènerait en temps voulu. Passez moi cette fiole à présent !

-Rapportez le moi d'abord et on en discutera ! Si vous avez besoin de moi, lancez cet objet dans le ciel.»

Elle me fit don d'une bague ornée de pierres précieuses, d'aigues-marines, de saphirs, les diamants semblaient chuchoter des incantations, les perles luisaient de plus en plus. Je la mis à mon doigt. La magicienne partit.

Je me hâtai donc, et trouvais Georgius dans une auberge voisine, il n'avait pas renoncé à moi, c'était pour cela qu'il était resté, lui aussi, à Listenois pour quelques semaines de plus. Il m'aimait plus que tout, il avait du sang-bleu, et me servait avec ferveur. J'allais donc le manipuler à ma guise. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, je ne pouvais déambuler comme il me plaisait. Je pénétrais tout de même dans ce logis. J'avais déjà monté l'étage et je frappais maintenant à sa porte. J'attendis plusieurs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre la porte, les yeux écarquillés par l'admiration. Il se les frotta plusieurs fois, en m'observant sans ciller. Il croyait à un rêve.

« Mais que faites-vous là ?_ sondait-il_.

-Georgius, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mal agi, _mentais-je_. Je n'avais pas réalisée à quel point je tenais à vous, à quel point je vous aimais, à quel point vous me manquiez lorsque vous étiez loin de mon cœur.

-Beth, ma bien-aimée. De tout mon cœur, je suis à vous. De toute mon âme, je suis à vous. De tout mon être, je suis à vous, _m'implorait-il_.

J'étais tout de même troublée par ce moment d'émotions intenses. Je recouvrai vite mes esprits.

« Je suis venue à vous car j'aimerais que nous nous expliquions, demain à l'aube.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma mie. »

Il voulut m'embrasser mais tout ce que je voyais en face de moi, c'était un amas de souillures sur pattes qui me vénérait. Je me mis en retrait, accompagnée d'un mouvement répulsif. J'eus envie de rire mais je me retint.

« Demain, à l'aube, à l'entrée du petit bois, n'oubliez pas,_ lui rappelais-je_.

-Jamais je n'oublierais, je ne réussirais pas à sommeiller. »

Pour lui, j'avais du mépris et du dégoût, si niais, si manipulable, si puéril, si simplet, si pathétique, si... si... si lui-même.

Je retournais à ma chambre, dans l'auberge. J'étais impatiente d'être demain. J'examinai encore la bague, les pierres avaient changées de couleur : on distinguait maintenant, des rubis, pierres de la passion dévorante, des améthystes, pierres de la tempérance. Les chuchotements des diamants étaient plus forts et plus clairs encore. J'allais ôter cette bague pour sommeiller un peu, quand tout à coup, elle se resserra. C'était étrange, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions, j'étais bien trop épuisée. Je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai avant les premières lueurs du jour. J'étais impatiente. Je me débarbouillai la figure avec vivacité. Je m'empressai de choisir un vêtement pratique pour me « promener » dans les bois. A présent, j'étais prête, surexcitée, fiévreuse.

Je sortis de l'auberge furtivement, je rasais les murs, je ne voulais que personne ne m'aperçoive. Je décidais de prendre la route à pied plutôt que de me faire remarquer à cheval. Le petit bois peu reculé aspirait à la romance, à la passion, à l'ivresse de l'amour.

Une rivière ruisselait sur d'épais galets. On entendait un claquement, celui de l'eau qui se heurtait aux rochers. L'eau semblait caresser les berges. A côté, une grande étendue de pelouse verte contrastait avec les parcelles fleuries aux milles et une espèces. Là, des centaines, des milliers de fleurs se mélangeaient tels des jeunes enfants s'amusant ensemble : des lilas blancs purs s'apparentant à la lumière qu'émettait la lune, des pivoines rosées, grandes mystérieuses, des marguerites calmes et reposées, et bien évidemment, des roses rouges qui incitaient à la passion. Celles-ci dégageaient une essence submergeante, une effluve odoriférante, elles étaient semblables à des friandises cependant, non éphémères. Devant, un petit terrain parsemé de baies et de fruits sauvages : des fraises d'un rouge très vif, des groseilles bien rondes, des raisins mûrs. Enfin, une fine brume enrobant les arbres verts avait l'aspect d'un grand manteau de poudre qui recouvrait les cieux bleutés, le ciel, le ciel... lui, toile bleu du paysage.

Pourtant, juste derrière ce petit coin de paradis, il y avait l'obscur. Toutes créatures étranges et magiques s'y cachaient, on pouvait y trouver des centaines de types de poisons. L'atmosphère sinistre et lugubre me paralysait.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, Georgius me surprit. J'eus le réflexe de jeter la bague dans le ciel. Étrangement, elle se desserra de mon doigt. La magicienne apparut. Elle se dirigeait vers moi machinalement, elle prit ma main et me chargea du filtre d'amour. Georgius avait l'air ébahi et moi aussi, ébahie, je l'étais. Il la pointait de son épée. Il y eu un long silence exubérant laissant ainsi, chacun se découvrir et s'analyser l'un l'autre. La magicienne fit soudainement un geste de la main et Georgius s'assoupit. J'avais ce que je voulais plus rien ne m'importais. Qu'allez-t-il tout de même arrivé à ce Georgius ?

« Qu'allez vous faire de lui ? _réclamais-je_.

-Il est mien, il m'appartient. Je ne crois pas que tu te soucis réellement de son sort vu la gravité de ton geste.

Je méditais sur cette réponse. Elle avait raison. D'où venait en moi, cette part de pitié, de compassion, d'humanité ? Je ris. Toute cette histoire là me tournait la tête.

« Je vous l'accorde, je me fiche totalement de son sort. Mais... Attendez. La bague que vous m'aviez confié... les pierres... les pierres ont changées de couleur... Je distinguais des rubis et des améthystes. Et les diamants... ces diamants... ils chuchotaient des incantations... »

Au fur et à mesure, que je contais l'histoire, la magicienne avait l'air de plus en plus horrifiée.

« C'est un mauvais présage. Tu dois te modérer dans ta passion qui te dévore sinon tu risqueras un grand malheur.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Je t'ai tout expliqué. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi. Je dois m'en aller. Bonne chance.»

Ainsi, elle disparut, ainsi que le corps inconscient de Georgius.

Heureuse, voilà comment je me sentais. Je tournoyais dans tous les sens, ma tête tournait.

Courir. Courir. Courir pour rejoindre mon bien-aimé. Courir pour le chérir. Courir pour ne l'avoir que pour moi, moi seule. Courir pour être admirée, aimée, désirée. Courir. Courir, simplement courir. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre.

Je ne savais où j'allais, j'étais instinctivement guidée. Guidée vers cet homme fort et valeureux. Je souriais de toutes mes dents, même si cela n'était pas correct. Je dansais maladroitement, même si cela n'était pas correct. J'aimais de toute mon âme. Du moins, j'aimais être aimée de toute mon âme.

J'arrivais maintenant à proximité de la petite maisonnette de Perceval et Constance. Je toquai à la porte. Constance vint m'ouvrir d'un air enjoué. Je feins une simple petite visite amicale. Elle m'invita à entrer. Assis à la table du séjour, Perceval me salua sans grande affection. Ils allaient passer à table. Constance me convia à leur repas. Il y avait sur la table milles délices : du fromage, du pain, des fruits, des saucisses, du jambon, du poulet, du chapon, des patates, cela semblait étrange pour de tels individus aux revenus modestes. Je discutaillais longtemps avec eux. J'aidais Constance à la cuisine. Je me chargeai des boissons. C'était étrange pour moi, travailler... Mon père voulait que je me marie avec Georgius – paix à son âme- pour sa dot, il m'assurerait alors une vie convenable.

Je profitais d'un moment d'inattention pour verser quelques gouttes du filtre d'amour dans le verre de Perceval. La magicienne m'avait garanti un effet instantané... Comment allait-il réagir? J'appréhendai cet instant. Perceval déglutit et inspira très profondément. Pendant une seconde, il fixa son regard sur moi puis détourna subitement la tête en reprenant un souffle régulier. A défaut de m'admirer, Perceval se leva et enlaça Constance. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Quel fougueux spectacle ! Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais pourtant bien assimilé le mot ins-tan-tané mais pour... pourquoi ?

Je subodorai que leur amour était si puissant que la magie ne pouvait y faire grand chose. Voilà les paroles qui trottaient dans ma tête à cet instant précis.

* * *

**A suivre**  
**...**


	3. Chapitre II : Le devoir m'appelle

Vous pouvez me frapper, je suis consentante :/ De toute façon, je suis déjà punie là! Les bagues ça fait mal. [donc bravo, le jour de mon anniv' je mange pas mon gâteau :D Ahahahaha :'(((] Hier c'était mon anniversaire, ce qui m'a motivé pour bouger mon popotin et écrire! Mais je me déteste grandement! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas productive? Je suis pro dans l'art de la procrastination ! J'ai écrit ça depuis un bail et je ne le poste pas! Vilaine vilaine vilaine fille!

Sinon: La saison 5 s'annonce particulièrement incroyable!

Donc: Enjoy! J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

_**Une passion dévorante**_**- Le devoir m'appelle.**

* * *

J'étais désemparée. Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il toujours pas ? J'avais beau l'envoûter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la fiole de l'élixir soit vide mais rien n'y faisait. Mais... je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Il me fallait maintenant me débarrasser de Constance. La pauvre, elle n'avait rien fait. Juste aimer l'homme de mes rêves ! Et elle devrait à présent le payer de sa vie. Il me fallait tout simplement trouver un stratagème. Perceval était peu présent ces temps-ci, il s'affairait à devenir chevalier de Camelot en compagnie de Lancelot. Faire amie-amie avec Constance me paraissait évident, surtout que Perceval ne verrait pas mes mauvaises intentions...

Je fourrageai dans la bibliothèque de Bauffriont, afin de trouver de quelle manière je pourrais me séparer de Constance. Je tombais sur les bestiaires, les abécédaires, les recueils d'oraisons, des manuscrits, des livres de tout genre mais aucune trace d'ouvrages que je recherchais. Inopinément, je mis la main sur un grimoire particulièrement venimeux. Il s'intitulait « _Comment commettre un crime en le faisant passer pour un accident ?_ »* ou « _Sut i gyflawni trosedd gan fynd heibio i ddamwain __? _». Il y avait plus de 500 feuillets. « _Blessures accidentelles _», « _Empoisonnements plus vrais que nature_ », « _Venins d'insectes_ », « _User de magie_ » et j'en passe, il y avait aussi quelques astuces tels que, « _pousser quelqu'un d'une falaise sans paraître suspect_», « c_ouper la respiration en appuyant sur certains points distincts..._».

Constance n'avait pas l'habitude de s'aventurer dans des lieux dangereux, elle était en très bonne santé... Des insectes à venins, il n'y en avait pas à Bauffriont. La magie, elle ne me servait plus à rien avec ce qui c'était passé auparavant, je préférais trouver autre chose. Des falaises ou des pics, aucun, terrain plat. Du poison, des milliers existaient, dans le petit bois, où ces quelques plantes médicinales, pouvaient être nocives à trop forte dose... Des plantes vénéneuses : le sumac, l'aconit, le houx, le lierre... Des baies : la belladone, le bois-gentil, les sureaux, la viorne, l'if... autant de choix qui s'offraient à moi. Je me voyais comblée. Elle pourrait certainement absorber une de ces plantes, une petite intoxication et ainsi, à moi le beau Percy.

Il ne s'agissait plus de futilités à présent, je passais aux choses sérieuses. Dès demain, j'irais m'aventurer dans les bois afin de m'approvisionner en poison. Cette atmosphère glauque et sordide m'ankylosait. Il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, et puis, ce n'était pas cette petite banalité qui allait me faire cesser mes actions avec tout ce que j'avais déjà entrepris.

Le devoir m'appelait.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendais comme convenu dans le petit bois. Je traversais le petit coin de paradis sans grande attention. La séparation entre ces deux mondes totalement opposés se distinguait rien qu'à la vue de cette profonde obscurité, les insectes particuliers, les relents d'humidité de la terre... Je m'avançais. Des oiseaux volèrent en cohorte, des ombres se déplaçaient dans les arbres nus, des craquements de branches retentissaient de plus en plus fort, quelqu'un approchait, enfin, quelque chose approchait. Cela murmurait, de plus en plus proche. Je m'avançais, intriguée par ses bruits, mon corps ne voulait plus m'obéir. Je parlais dans le vide, jetant des « Quelqu'un ? Répondez ! Qui êtes vous ? ». Je tournoyais sur moi-même, la tête vint à me tourner, la voix résonnait de plus en plus, me faisant perdre la capacité de réfléchir. Je tombais sur le sol encore humide, je sentais l'odeur méphitique des racines, je voyais les arbres immenses. Face à moi, les insectes et bestioles gesticulaient dans tous les sens, pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de gravir cette immense montagne, c'est-à-dire moi. Des araignées velues, des petits serpents grimpaient et rampaient sur mon corps. Cette voix, toujours me paralysais. Impuissante, face à ce spectacle. Soudain, je vis des bottes boueuses. Les bottes d'une personne, un humain tout comme moi. Je fermais très fort les yeux pensant à un mauvais rêve. Je sentais mon corps léger, j'étais comme portée par l'air. J'étais comme attrapée par la taille. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, en effet, l'homme me portait maintenant sur ses épaules, tel un vulgaire baluchon. La voix dans ma tête avait cessée.

"**Qui êtes-vous ?** Rétorquai-je.

- **Chut ! Tais-toi !**

- **Quelles sont vos manières pour importuner une damoiselle, et qui plus est, la tutoyer. Votre visage ne m'est point connu, alors cessez vos familiarités !**

- **Chut ! Ils vont t'entendre.**

-** Qui sont ces « ils » dont vous parlez et bon sang, lâchez-moi, Seigneur, je ne suis point infirme !**

-** Chut !**

Il me mit la main sur la bouche. Il me malmenait dans tous les sens.

J'essayais de me débattre. Je glissais, il me rattrapa.

- **Ce sont les esprits malveillants de la forêt ! Nous discuterons plus tard, pour l'amour du Ciel !**

Il connaissait très bien ces bois, il m'emmena plus loin, par une allée dont je ne savais l'existence. Il me posa à terre, je tentai de le frapper, mais il était beaucoup trop fort, trop grand. Il riait.

- **Je vous préviens que pour l'enlèvement d'une princesse, vous risquez votre perte.**

- **Il faudrait peut être commencer par me remercier, non ?** s'enquit-il le visage revêche.

- **Vous remercier de quoi ? Je me moque éperdument de vos esprits, de je ne sais plus trop quoi. Vous m'avez empêché d'accomplir une tache importante !**

- **Eh,bien, retournez-y, vous verrez quand ils auront pris possession de votre corps...**

- **Je pars. Et si vous voulez m'empêcher de partir, sachez que vous le regretterez.**

- **Comme il vous plaira, "gente" dame,** agrémenta-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Il me fit une petite courbette à l'arrachée avec tout le mépris du monde en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je détournais mes talons, m'apprêtant à m'en aller.

Je commençai à marcher mais les chemins se ressemblaient tous, où que j'aille, je retournais toujours vers mon point de départ. Cet homme me regardait le sourire aux lèvres, ses dents jaunis par le temps.

-**Vous êtes si plaisante avec votre air indigné,** lança-t-il. **Encore une de ces nobles qui se croit plus haute que tout le monde...**

-**Comment osez-vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un impudent. Et je ne sais comment vous avez fait mais ramenez-moi dans la forêt.**

- **Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ?**

- **Je dois trouver une plante pour...**

Je me retins, il se méfierait de moi si il savait ce que je prévoyais de faire. Je pris un air triste.

- **Je dois trouver une plante pour sauver mon père car il est très souffrant, il n'y a qu'ici que je peux trouver ce que je cherche. Les villageois ont peur de ces plantes... Mais je le dois, pour mon père. Il souffre d'une sévère forme d'ulcère.**

- **Je... suis confus, je ne voulais pas... J'ai perdu mes deux parents très jeunes. Il n'y a rien de pire que cela. J'irais chercher les plantes pour vous.**

Je versais une petite larme.

- **Merci infiniment, si j'ai été désagréable, c'est parce que mon père est mon seul tuteur, il est ma vie, ma raison d'être, excusez-moi de ce fait."**

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt tandis que je grelottais de froid, me réjouissant de ma ruse, songeant à ma possible vie paisible avec Perceval. Nous vivrons comme des paysans, après nous être enfuis à cause du désaccord de mon père face à notre union. Je volerai tout les biens de mon père. Lorsqu'il sera chevalier, nous vivrons de sa paie mensuelle très convenable. Six magnifiques beaux enfants, trois filles et trois garçons, si Dieu le veut. L'une s'appellerait Margot, une autre Clotilde, et la troisième Agathe. De ravissantes petites fillettes courant dans mes jupons, m'aidant à la cuisine. Le petit Timothée, toujours à vouloir imiter ses grands frères, Enguerrand et Thomas. Et leur formidable père Per...

L'inconnu revenait avec « les » plantes dans la main, faisant ainsi, cesser mes jolis espoirs. Il me les confia avec prudence. J'en avais assez d'attendre, je les lui arrachais frénétiquement des mains. Il ajouta :

"**Je crois que cela peut guérir votre père, il s'agit de...**

-**Belladone,** le coupai-je**. Merci bien, je vais de ce pas aller au chevet de mon père.**

- **Vous savez alors qu'à trop forte dose, cette plante risque de tuer. Faites attention à vous et à votre entourage.**

-**Je me rappellerais de vous, en tant qu'ami, mon cher... Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?**

-**Je m'appelle Tiburce, le chevelu.**

En effet, il avait une grosse crinière rousse, indomptable. Malgré ses dents jaunis et son nez difforme, il était très charmant, il me faisait penser à mon père.

-**Et vous mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ?**

-**Je me nomme Beth, fille du roi Léolin, de Vénédotie.**

-**Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas escortée ?**

-**Mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici, dans le royaume de Listenois, j'ai du lui mentir car il n'accepterait pas que sa fille aille risquer sa vie pour un vieil homme..."**

En réalité, j'avais joué de mes charmes et de ma fortune pour que les gardes continuent leur chemin en veillant bien à ce que personne ne les aperçoive. L'un d'eux, s'était déguisé en femme dans l'entreprise de se faire passer pour moi. Il était vraiment méconnaissable, la seule contrainte était sa voix, grave à l'extrême.

S'en était fini de ce long calvaire, maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune rivale. J'en avais assez de ses cauchemars, ses espoirs, et ses maux de ventre incessants, les maux de la jalousie qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Tiburce me raccompagna jusqu'aux berges boisés. Il avait encore insisté pour que je me taise, lors de la traversée de l'étrange forêt. Je l'interrogeai là dessus, il me répondit que les esprits malveillants de la forêt étaient des spectres qui se nourrissaient de la vie des égarés en prenant possession de leur corps, ils se manifestaient en tant qu'ombres mouvantes, émettant des sons étranges qui hypnotisaient toutes personnes lucides. Il ne fallait donc pas les ranimer.

C'était donc cela que j'avais entendu. Ces paroles prirent tous leur sens à l'instant où je me remémorais la scène.

"**Comment faites-vous alors, pour ne pas tomber dans leur piège ?**

-**Je suis un ermite, cette forêt m'appartient.**

-**N'avez vous point de femme et d'enfants ?**

-**Hélas, j'ai fuit lorsque je fusses très jeune, je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai appris tout ce que je sais maintenant dans la forêt, je ne connais pas les femmes, on ne m'a jamais enseigné. D'ailleurs, je ne suis guère riche pour assumer d'avoir une femme et des enfants.**

-**Quel si regrettable dessein !**

-**Il faut faire avec...**

Encore des racontars, toujours des choses insignifiantes, ce n'est pas qu'il était désagréable mais il m'ennuyait tristement. Je voulais partir. Quitter cette forêt. Je voulais rejoindre Perceval.

- **A l'heure où nous parlons, l'état de mon père s'aggrave. Je dois vous laisser. Au revoir, Tiburce.**

-**J'espère qu'il ira mieux, vous êtes une fille dévouée, au revoir, Lady Beth.**"

Il fallait juste que j'empoisonne Constance. Seulement, comment agir ? Il me faudra, c'est sûr, devenir amie proche avec cette ignare. Comment lui faire absorber ? Je crois qu'il y avait des indications sur les manières de faire ingérer du poison, dans l'ouvrage de la bibliothèque.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je répétais les mêmes gestes qu'à ma première recherche, me dirigeant inconsciemment vers le grimoire. Le manuel se situait exactement là où je l'avais déposé auparavant. Dissimulé entre un vieux bestiaire, et un recueil de légendes. Je l'ouvris et le feuilletai. Les pages étaient en lambeaux, déchirées, trouées, transpercées, déchiquetées, divisées, éraillées ,en pièces ! Impossible de recoller les morceaux, c'était digne d'un casse-tête. Qui avait bien pu être si atroce et mettre fin à mon entreprise ? Qui osa me défier ? Qui ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher quelques sanglots, me mordant les lèvres, laissant tomber le manuscrit, je portais mes mains à la tête, m'arrachant des cheveux, sortant de grands yeux globuleux. Furieuse d'avoir été si bête, de m'être fait devancer.

_« Perceval m'appartient, bientôt il sera mien ! Constance mourra, exterminée comme un rat. Toi qui m'a défié en déchirant ces pages, tu te retrouveras en cage. Tu seras mon petit jouet, m'amusant avec comme une forcenée. »_

Maintenant, ces phrases raisonnaient en moi, sur un air de comptine.

J'étais terrorisée, moi-même, par ces paroles qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche. J'avais atteint la folie. Non ! Non, je sais que j'y arriverais, coûte que coûte! Je l'empoisonnerais ! Si ! Oui, je réussirais !

Il me convenait, tout bonnement, de devenir amie avec Constance. Tous les jours, j'allais visiter les deux amoureux en simple amitié. J'engageai la conversation avec Constance, le cinquième jour, lorsque Perceval partit à son entraînement quotidien.

Constance savonnait, astiquait, briquait, récurait, frottait, époussetait le sol avec ardeur et dynamisme. Elle poissait sa robe couleur pourpre à force du va-et-vient de ses genoux qui se disloquaient sur le sol rude. Elle m'observait du coin de l'œil, abaissant sa tête et se tuant à la tache, dès que nos regards se croisaient. Cela me rappelait la dure vie des paysans.

"**Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?**

Ses joues devinrent rouges tomate. Elle marmonna la tête baissée.

-**Non, j'ai l'habitude de le faire seule.**

-**Allons, tu ne penses pas que l'on irait plus vite à deux ? Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.**

Elle sourit timidement.

-**Si vous... si tu insistes, il faudrait balayer les cendres près de la cheminée.**"

Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle avait peur de moi, pour sur, elle avait perdu l'assurance qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle me poussa pour la première fois pour enlacer Perceval.

Je jetai mon capuchon sur une chaise, me saisissant furieusement du balai, je ramassai la poussière. Constance ressentit mon mécontentement, elle se raidit sur place, j'entendis un hoquet de stupeur. Je me rattrapais en commençant à discuter.

"**Que fais-tu de tes journées ?**

-**Sachez que les femmes ont toujours des choses à faire. Chercher l'eau, nettoyer la maison, coudre des vêtements, préparer à manger, acheter de belles choses...**

Elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait, quel ennui ! Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-**Mais je suis sûre que ça ne vous intéresse guère, vous êtes de si haute lignée.**

- **Non, ne te fis pas aux apparences ! J'ai juste l'impression que tu as peur de moi, ai-je tort ?**

-**C'est juste que Perceval m'a dit... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des nobles chez moi !**

-**Ce n'est pas tout, avoue-le. Je ne te veux aucun mal !**

-**Non !**

Elle reprit :

-**J'ai fini le sol. Je vais sans doute aller au marché, il nous manque des provisions. Viendriez-vous avec moi ?**

-**Fort bien."**

Elle se mit une robe bleu roi qui fit ressortir ses boucles blondes et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Nous nous mîmes ainsi en route. Nous parcourions le marché aux étaux colorés, du jaune vif, du vert émeraude, du rouge sang, du bleu azur. Les tissus, les soieries, les breloques, s'étendaient au même rang. Les mélanges des épices, les essences, les fumets, le chahut, les cris, les marchandages, tout se brouillait, se mêlait, s'entremêlait, se mélangeait. Tous ces mélanges qui faisaient d'un simple marché, l'un des meilleur endroit de convivialité, d'action, et de bien-être.

Constance jetait un coup d'œil furtif aux tissus. Elle remarqua une magnifique soierie, nacrée. Elle l'aurait acheté, si elle ne coûtait pas aussi chère. Je la voyais languir de plaisir.

"**Quel beau tissu ! Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?**

-**Oui, je le souhaite, c'est une magnifique matière, et la couleur la ravive encore plus. Hélas, ce n'est pas dans mes moyens. Autant tirer une croix dessus !**

Elle s'avança vers les divers légumes jaunes et verts. M'attardant près de cette pièce, je dis :

-**Elle est en effet très belle, je pourrais te la payer si tu veux.**

-**Non, je vous assure. Je n'aurais pas l'argent pour vous la rembourser.**

-**Je te l'offre.**"

Elle commençait à céder.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, en fouillant dans mon aumônière, je trouvais quelques pièces. Mon père m'enverrai de l'argent dans mon soit-disant « tour du monde », c'est-à-dire à mes gardes du corps, qui eux-mêmes me le renverrai ici, à Bauffriont. Je fermai les yeux en tendant l'argent au jeune vendeur. Je me saisis du tissu presque immédiatement, et le passa dans les mains de la jeune femme. J'accélérai la cadence, je ne voulais pas m'attarder ici. Je la mettais parfois en confiance en racontant des petites historiettes, des fumisteries, des facéties de tous genres.

Lorsque nous retournâmes à la petite maisonnette, le poison était toujours dans un petit bout de tissu, bien dissimulé dans l'échancrure de ma robe. Par dessus cette jolie robe verte, je portais un châle noir pour éviter que le tissu ne se montre. Constance était visiblement terrassée et éreintée par notre longue marche. Elle commença à sortir de l'eau en ajoutant :

"**Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?**

-**Laisse, tu es bien trop fatiguée. Je vais le faire moi-même. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais !**"

Je m'emparai du bout du tissu contenant le poisson, prête à le faire ingérer à Constance. Heureusement pour moi, il serait facile de l'empoissonner, nous avions acheté, il n'y a même pas une heure, des raisins ressemblant fort à la belladone. Seul inconvénient, ils étaient beaucoup trop gros. Attrapant un bol de terre cuite qui ne traînait pas loin de la table, j'arrachais les raisins un par un. Lorsqu'elle arrêta d'observer ce long procédé, j'en engloutis une bonne dizaine puis je mélangeai les baies de belladone à la préparation.

Quelques temps plus tard, je proposais à Constance d'en prendre quelques uns. Elle s'admirait dans un miroir, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire de mon présent. En plus d'avoir l'homme de ma vie, elle était magnifique.

**"Tu en veux ? Disais-je en tendant le bol d'une main et en mangeant un raisin de l'autre**.

Elle observa avec un air suspect.

-**Non, merci !**

-**Prends avant que je ne mange tout, **ajoutais-je, toujours en suçotant le raisin et en tendant l'objet de sa perte.

Sa main parcourait les raisins et les baies. Oui, prends ça ! Sa main se détourna précipitamment vers un raisin qu'elle prit et qu'elle avala. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle succombe mais non. Elle reprit encore un autre raisin. En tâtant, les baies de belladone, elle remarqua :

-**Ces raisins là ne sont pas mûrs, ils sont bien trop petits.**

-**Tu as raison, c'est étrange.**

Je feins d'en manger quelques uns.

-**Délicieux !** Dis-je. **Ça doit être une nouvelle variété de raisin.**

Elle observa du coin de l'œil d'un air suspect.

-**Pourquoi te méfies-tu autant de moi ?**

-**Je ne me méfie pas de vous. Je vous l'assure.**

-**Alors...** commençais-je à sangloter,** pourquoi me regardes-tu de la sorte, pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas... Pourquoi ?**

Ma réaction me parut excessive mais il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Elle devait mourir. Après un long silence, elle répondit :

-**Je l'avoue... Perceval m'a dit de me méfier de toi mais je crois qu'il a eu tort. Tu es vraiment digne de confiance.**

Je lui souris timidement en essuyant mes « larmes ». Elle attrapa des baies qu'elle ingurgita en levant sa tête vers le ciel, me fixant du coin de l'œil comme pour me rassurer.

-**C'est amer !**"

Je la regardais en souriant. Bientôt elle succomberait au poison.

Elle riait croyant que tout ceci était une blague. Elle souriait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à toussoter. Son sourire avait disparu. Le poison agissait, la rendant vulnérable.

Je l'observais, le sourire aux lèvres. Constance suffoquait, elle portait ses mains autour de son cou. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Elle essayait en vain de caler son dos contre quelque chose. Elle reculait. J'observais son ordinaire visage rempli de détresse. J'observais. Le teint pâle, ses grandes boucles blondes ondulaient en suivant ses mouvements. Dans ses yeux bleus écarquillés par l'effroi, ses yeux devenus rouges me fixaient. Ces yeux-là, remplis de ses larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues bien dessinées et roses. De ses fines lèvres tremblantes, presque gercées, quelques gouttelettes de salives formaient des bulles savonneuses s'étalant sur la commissure de son bec. Elle inspirait profondément, son souffle court l'affaiblissait, son essoufflement lui donnait des sueurs froides, elle frissonnait.

Bientôt, elle tomba à genoux. Tout en continuant à l'observer, j'enfilais mon capuchon, je sortirais bientôt pour signaler la mort de la jeune Constance au médecin de Bauffriont.

Je voyais les lèvres de la future défunte bouger, elle parlait. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Je ris de cette triste impuissance. Tout en avançant vers elle, je m'abaissai à son niveau, lui essuyant la bouche, je collai mon oreille à ses lèvres. Je distinguais ces paroles malgré le son faible de sa voix. «** Per... Per-ce... Il ne te le par...don...nera jamais !** ». Je la giflai. Comment osait-elle? Perceval m'aime! C'éait à cause d'elle si l'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. Mon amour et moi.

Elle perdait sa voix. Quelques instants plus tard, après ce long affront de regards, elle s'assoupit, la tête de travers, allongée sur le sol froid et dur, elle me regardait. La pire souffrance qui puisse exister, prisonnière de son propre corps, privée de la parole et de ses muscles, ses yeux se refermèrent. La lueur de ses yeux s'éteignit. Je la touchais pour vérifier son état, Constance était déjà froide, déjà cadavre. Elle était morte. Cela n'avait duré que quelques instants mais m'avait paru une éternité. Elle était morte. Enfin ! Elle était morte.

Il n'y avait à présent plus aucun bruit.

Je sortis de la petite maisonnette, marchant à toute allure pour annoncer la « mauvaise » nouvelle.

* * *

* Bon j'avoue que j'ai totalement exagéré mais XDDD Il fallait que je trouve un truc... Bref sinon c'est en gaélique, ce n'est qu'une traduction approximative :) J'essaie d'apprendre ces magnifiques langues (irlandais, écossais et le mannois)

Puis je suis vraiment atteinte moi :) Je vais le répéter encore mais ce personnage est inspirée de ma partie psychopathe. L'une de mes nombreuses personnalités. J'adore faire peur aux gens comme ça :D Mais elle est incroyable. Elle ramène toujours tout à elle quoi XDD

Enjoy! La suite, je ne sais pas! Je ne dirais pas "bientôt" même si c'est déjà écrit. Mais je suis tellement détestable! :O Je me hais! Comment je peux faire ça à des gens? Les laisser poiroter! :'( En plus c'est juste la flemme, ou la page blanche. ET CA COMMENCE A M'INSUPPORTER Donc j'vais faire tout mon possible.


	4. Chapitre III : Reviens-moi!

**Longueur: **2,877 mots

* * *

_**Une passion dévorante**_**- Reviens-moi !**

* * *

Une bonne semaine après le cérémonial et l'incinération de Constance, Perceval s'était reclus de la société. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses mots qui m'avaient tant fait mal après m'avoir brutalement secoué « **Je te hais ! Tu l'as tué ! Ne le nie pas. Tu n'es qu'une peste, une teigne malintentionnée, tu n'es qu'une gar...** ». Il avait crié, pleuré. Il était d'une telle fureur. Il avait tout saccagé sur son passage. Quand je le croisais, il ne me souriait plus, il ne riait plus, il ne me regardait plus, il n'était plus le même à présent, fermé à tout. Je m'en voulais. Il était heureux même si Constance était là. Mais un cœur solitaire était toujours un cœur à prendre.

J'avais fait tout cela pour rien, il ne m'aimait décidément pas. Après avoir rassemblé toutes mes affaires, je partis, je comptais partir, loin de Bauffriont, loin de lui. Ou ? Je ne le savais, mais être loin de celui que je faisais souffrir par ma présence m'importais le plus.

Je passais une dernière fois devant la maisonnette de Perceval, lui était assis sur le palier et me regardait partir. Je lui dis simplement « **Adieu** ». Il ne releva pas sa tête. Quelques pas plus tard, je sentis une main agripper mon bras, je vis une main douce, une grande main douce qui tenait fermement mon bras, cette main douce, sa main douce. Je soulevai la tête et remarquai un sourire étranglé sur le visage de Perceval.

"**Ne pars pas !**

-**Tu ne m'aimes pas**.

-**Reviens-moi, je t'en prie. Reviens.**

-**Mais... je ne comprends pas**.

-**Il n'y a rien à comprendre**.

En me tenant encore le bras, il tira dessus, me rapprochant ainsi dangereusement de son torse. Il avança et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Étais-je en train de rêver ?

-**Je crois que je t'aime**.

-**Per...ce...val... te moques-tu de moi** ?

-**Non, maintenant j'en suis sûr, je t'aime depuis la première fois, je n'ai juste pas voulu me l'avouer**.

-**Mais..."**

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres apportant ainsi le silence. Je levais les yeux timidement et me trouvai gênée lorsque je remarquai que les villageois nous observais. Tous furetaient la conversation de tous côtés.

Perceval m'embrassa dans le cou, ses halètements chauds et réguliers me faisaient frissonner, il ajouta ces quelques mots près de mon oreille « **Rejoins-moi ce soir, dans ma maison. Surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer** ».

Allais-je succomber à ses avances ? Retourner en mon triste pays ? Regretter Perceval ? Non, je resterais ici. Je le rejoindrais, ne savant ce qui m'attendrais. J'irais.

Le soir venu l'angoisse me saisit, l'effroi me perturbait. Que voulait-t-il de moi ?

Je me fondais telle une ombre dans le village, m'extirpant de la vue des autres villageois, me faufilant entre les petits chemins inappropriés.

J'étais actuellement en face de la porte de la petite chaumière de Perceval. Je me décidai à me manifester. Je commençai à tambouriner à la porte, installant un rythme saccadé. Personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je m'apprêtais à frapper un deuxième coup mais j'entendis une voix à travers les rainures de la porte en bois.

"**Passe par derrière, il y a trop de personnes indiscrètes ici !**"

Je m'exécutai niaisement. Je longeai la petite maisonnette. J'arrivai à la porte de derrière qui d'ailleurs était déjà entrouverte. Je pénétrai dans l'antre. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol, un parfum fabuleux embaumait la pièce. La lumière des chandelles vacillait sur nos visages. Le silence m'apaisa, moi qui craignait le pire. Cette maison respirait l'amour, cet amour que Perceval me portait. Quant à lui, il était inerte auprès de la table qui était agrémentée de plats : une succulente dinde, un bon bouillon... Je lui souris. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai sur la joue. Il fut comme ranimé. Puis il entreprit :

"**Tu... tu es ravissante.**

-**Pas autant que toi.**

Il était décidément très gêné.

-**Tu as fait ça tout seul ?**

-**Oui, je l'ai fait pour toi.**

-**Il ne fallait pas.**

-**Je ne suis pas si bon cuisinier.**

Je ris. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas un fin palais. Je ne sais rien cuisiner. Et, si je ne goûte pas, je ne pourrais jamais te donner mon avis là dessus.**

-**Bien évidemment.**

Je m'installai à la table tandis que Perceval s'assurait que je ne manque de rien. Il prit lui aussi place à la table. Nous étions à présent face à face. Je goûtai. C'était infecte, je ne saurais dire ce qu'il avait mis dedans. Il attendait patiemment mon jugement avec un petit sourire narquois.

-**Alors, ça te plaît ?**

-**_C'est... comment dire... particulier._**

-**Régale-toi bien, **_ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux_.

-**Merci bien. Je n'ai plus très faim, j'avais déjà mangé avant de venir.**

Après la sortie de table, j'aidais Perceval à débarrasser les restes.

Deux bonnes heures, s'étaient à présent écoulées. Perceval ne cessait de me regarder, étant dans ses pensées.

-**Tu es tout le contraire de Constance.**

Pourquoi cette comparaison ?

-**J'espère que c'est un compliment.**

-**Elle est si belle, si simple, si naturelle, si vraie. Elle est blonde, tu es brune. Tu es riche, elle est pauvre... Elle est...**

-**Elle était. Elle n'est plus. Il faut que tu oublies le passé et que tu te concentres sur ton avenir avec moi.**

-**Elle est morte ! Elle est morte, lorsque tu es arrivée ici. C'est toi...**

-**J'en suis terriblement navrée. Je compatis à ta douleur mais oublie là, je suis là, moi.**

Il me dévisagea longuement puis il se tut, se replongeant dans une longue méditation. Il était dévasté. Je m'approchai de lui, pour le réconforter, il me repoussa. Je l'enlaçai pour le calmer, puis j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Il détourna sa tête, refusant tout contact. J'entendis des sanglots, je sentais son corps encore tremblotant. Il se reprit quelques temps plus tard, resserrant alors mon étreinte.

-**Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je... Je t'aime.**"

Ses derniers mots ne me paraissaient pas sincères, mais il me l'avait dit. Je le croyais au fond de moi. Nous restâmes là, figés, hiératiques, jusqu'à ce que Perceval se manifesta pour m'embrasser. Nous ne formions plus qu'un, unis par un simple baiser.

Il était tard, très tard, impossible d'apercevoir une silhouette aux abords. Il était tard et j'étais terrassée par cette journée éreintante, j'avais une furieuse envie de me reposer.

"**Pourrez-tu me raccompagner, Perceval ? J'ai peur que des bandits rôdent ici, la nuit profonde est déjà tombée. Il est l'heure que je rentre.**

-**Bien sûr. Je te protégerais**.

Il voulait vraiment me raccompagner, mais j'avais envie de rester, savourer ces quelques moments avec lui.

-**J'ai peur du noir... J'ai littéralement peur du noir. Je serais incapable de sortir.**

_Quelle excuse ! Franchement Beth, il ne te croira jamais. Prépare toi à rentrer immédiatement._

-**Dans ce cas, je crois que tu es dans l'obligation de rester dormir ici**, _ajouta-t-il en souriant_.

-**Je t'en serais amplement reconnaissante**."

Il se leva puis fit un semblant de rangement, il apporta des draps qu'il posa sur le bord du lit déjà paré du nécessaire pour sommeiller. Il plaça quelques couvertures au sol à l'opposé de la couche. Il prit quelques sacs qu'il bourra de vêtements qui serviraient en guise d'oreiller. Ce long rituel achevé, en pointant du doigt le lit, il supposa :

"**Je prendrais la paillasse, je présume que tu préfères cette couche beaucoup plus confortable. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu es habituée, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.**

-**C'est gentil de te soucier de mon confort. Je te remercie de ton hospitalité et de ton attention. Mais ta paillasse n'est-elle pas trop incommode ?**

-**Je ferais avec, merci de t'en soucier**."

Je lui rendis un sourire aimable. Il s'assura d'abord que les portes, vitraux et rideaux étaient correctement fermés, puis, il se dirigea vers sa paillasse tandis que je m'installai dans ce lit. Ce lit qui sentait Perceval. J'inspirai profondément l'odeur de ces draps, savant parfaitement qu'il avait dormi dans ce même lit. Il n'était pas là avec moi, mais je pouvais le sentir. Je me retournais difficilement, bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures, je contemplais Perceval s'enfoncer dans les chaudes couvertures. Il regarda de mon côté, en me souriant. Il plaça ses mains derrière son crâne, détaillant le pauvre plafond.

"**Dors-bien Perceval. Je t'aime**.

-**Moi aussi**, _dit-il froidement._ **Bonne nuit**."

Cette réponse fut très formelle. Il était imprévisible, mais je l'aimais comme ça, mon Perceval.

Je me rendis peu à peu compte que Percy était la seule personne à me faire sentir vivante, utile, appréciée, aimée, vraie.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil en sa direction, m'assurant que tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était pas un simple rêve. Il était là, endormi. Bientôt, je fis de même. Mes paupières s'alourdissaient, mes muscles lourds se décrispèrent, mon corps incontrôlable se plongea dans un immense sommeil parsemé de rêves.

Des bruits dans ma tête. Non, je ne voulais pas quitter ce magnifique rêve. Il faisait toujours nuit, je ne voyais rien. Ma vue se brouillait à cause de mes yeux embués. Je gémis du désarroi. Puis, plus rien. Je me rendormis lentement. Mon esprit me jouait des tours.

Maintenant, plus aucun son. Plus rien de nouveau. Sauf, une forte respiration entrecoupée. Tout ceci, ne devait être qu'un rêve. Pourtant, je sentais une présence, il y avait quelqu'un devant moi. Je cillai, afin de ré-adapter ma vue à la faible lumière de la lune. Un objet brillant se reflétait, pointé vers moi. Je reconnu cet individu, il était grand, fort, beau. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. C'était Perceval.

"**Mais que fais-tu, Percy ?**

-**J'ai entendu du bruit.**

-**Pourquoi ton épée est-elle pointée sur moi, alors ? Que veux-tu ?**

-**Je ne le sais pas moi-même**, _répondit-il en se pressant le crâne._

-**Souris ! Ce n'est rien.**

-**Comment puis-je te sourire après que tu es tuée ma bien-aimée**, _dit-il rageusement._ **Tu le paieras de ta vie...**

Il le savait.

-**Tu ne protestes pas ?**_ reprit-il_

-**Je l'ai fait pour nous deux. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est le plus important**.

-**Moi, t'aimer ! Jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!**

-**Mais..."**

Celui-ci brandissait une épée dans ma direction en chuchotant ces mêmes mots « **Constance, c'est pour toi, mon amour**». Il ne tarda pas à s'élancer sur moi avec son épée. L'air se fendit en deux, laissant une bourrasque se faufiler dans mon cou. Un bout de tissu se déchira, ma robe tomba au sol, découvrant mes épaules nues. Il s'arrêta puis reprit de plus belle, manquant me décapiter, je reculais au sol tandis qu'il avançait. Nous tournions à présent au tour de la table.

"**Perceval, je comprends ta détresse, arrête, je t'en supplie. Arrête !**

-**Tu l'as tuée**, _laissa-t-il échapper, des larmes coulant au creux de ses yeux._

Il essuya brièvement ses larmes, puis frappa de son épée la table, la faisant s'effondrer.

Il avait perdu la raison. Ce n'était plus le même. Juste froid et dur. Perceval marcha sur les débris, ne ressentant aucun mal sous la déchirure de ses pieds nus.

La porte, juste là. Je courus, puis la tirai. En vain, nous étions enfermés, il avait donc prévu son coup.

-**C'est peut-être ça que tu cherches**, _fit-il en agitant la clef._

-**Je t'en prie, laisse moi m'en aller,** _le suppliais-je au bord les larmes._ **Je suis désolée.**

-**D'accord, tu peux partir.**

-**M...Merci.**

-**M'as-tu cru ? Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante, tant que je n'aurai pas vengé la mort de Constance**."

Soudain, ne voyant aucun recours, je me saisis d'un pot qui se situait là puis l'assommais-je. Il s'écroula difficilement, examinant la pièce et me regardant de ses yeux vides. Il était costaud, un coup comme cela ne l'assommerais que quelques instants. J'attrapai la clef, qui était dans la main de Perceval. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, puis entrai la clef dans la serrure, à présent, je tournai celle-ci, déverrouillant ainsi la seule issue. J'étais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tandis que j'observais la profonde obscurité et en même temps le corps inerte de Perceval. Je retournai un instant pour récupérer ce qu'il restait de ma robe. Après m'en être saisis, j'étais encore attirée par Perceval. Je me mis à genoux, soulevant sa tête, je l'embrassais une dernière fois, la dernière fois. Laissant quelques gouttes de mes larmes ruisseler sur sa joue.

"**Je t'aimerais toujours. Adieu.**

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la maisonnette lorsque Perceval m'attrapa par le pied. Il tira dessus.

-**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Je voulais la rejoindre dans l'Autre Monde**."

J'employai les grands moyens, de mon autre pied, je lui écrasai cette pauvre main. Un cri de douleur retentit.

Je m'enfonçai dans le village. Ne pensant qu'à fuir et à retourner à l'auberge. Je jetai un dernier regard sur la maisonnette déjà minuscule. J'appréhendai une course-poursuite, mais les seuls sons que j'entendis furent ceux du silence déchirés par des cris plaintifs.

Arrivée à l'auberge, je jetais quelques pièces -ce que je devais- sur le comptoir, arrachant l'aubergiste d'un fragile sommeil. Je dévalai les escaliers, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans ce qui fut ma chambre durant maintes fois. Je pris le paquet que j'avais amassé le matin même, pour en extraire une tenue décente. Portant tout cela de mes deux mains, je fuis Bauffriont, ce village, Perceval, mon crime. Je fuis.

Quelques pas plus loin, dans le petit-bois, les premières lueurs du jour prenaient place. Je déposai mes affaires sur la terre, j'enfilais la robe derrière un arbre. Je repris mon bagage et m'engageai sur les chemins inconnus.

Tiburce sortit de l'orée du bois sombre, et me salua gaiement.

"**Bonjour, Beth. Vous êtes très matinale, on dirait. Votre père va-t-il mieux ?**

-**Mon père... Il n'a jamais été question de mon père ici.**

-**Et les plantes, après tout ?**

-**Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise histoire, ce n'était qu'une ruse. Il n'est même pas malade.**

-**Qu'y a-t-il ?"**

Je mis un terme à la conversation, et courus loin de cette forêt. Je me retournais et vis son air décontenancé.

J'avais trop honte pour retourner en mon pays. Honte comme ces marie-salopes, ces femmes de débauche. J'avais menti à mon père, il ne voudrait plus me voir. Infiniment honte.

Ou irais-je ? Je ne le savais. Que ferais-je ? Je ne le savais. Regretterais-je ? Sûrement pas, je les avais eu, ces quelques moments avec lui. Lui pardonnerais-je ? Bien évidemment, c'était Perceval.

Si Perceval n'avait pas fait ça, nous vivrions heureux. Ensemble, tous les deux. Il m'aimait, il me l'avait dit. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que l'effet de la fatigue, que ce qu'il faisait n'était que la réponse à ses désirs inavoués. Il préférait sans doute que je ne sois là, pour ne pas être si tourmenter par ma présence. En tout cas, il m'aimait, j'en étais persuadée.

_~.~.~_

_Marche, marche, fuis-les, fuis !_  
_Arrête-toi là et repars après._  
_Un an passé..._  
_Mon esprit, rempli de remords,_  
_Me montre a quel point, j'avais tort._

_Marche, marche, fuis-les, fuis !_  
_Ne t'arrête pas, retrouve-le, tu es tout près._  
_Deux ans passés..._  
_Sans lui,mon âme n'est que tourmentée,_  
_Reverrais-je un jour son attirante beauté ?_

_Marche, marche, fuis-les, fuis !_  
_Arrête-toi là, tu l'as enfin retrouvé._  
_Trois ans passés..._  
_Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé._  
_Je le retrouverai, quelle merveilleuse idée._

_~.~.~_

* * *

_Il reste 1 chapitre et l'épilogue (normalement) _:D

Bon je me suis pas trop relue donc il y aura sans doute des fautes.


End file.
